Große Rad Kosmologie
Das Große Rad ist das Kosmologie Modell, in welchem die Welt von Toril während der ersten und zweiten Ausgabe von Advanced Dungeons & Dragons existierte, obwohl der eigentliche Begriff "Großes Rad" eigentlich gar nicht bis zum Erscheinen der 3. Edition von Dungeons & Dragons und dem Manual of the Planes für den ganzen Kosmos genutzt wurde. In 2. Edition wurde der Begriff "Großes Rad" oder "Großer Ring" eigentlich nur benutzt um die Äußeren Ebenen zu beschreiben. In der Kosmologie im Ganzem, benötigte man keine konkreten Bezeichnungen außer von "den Ebenen" und "dem Multiversum" zu sprechen, da es keine nennenswerten Alternativen für die Begrifflichkeiten im AD&D-Spiel gab. Ed Greenwood schuf das Faerûnische Pantheon in dem er Gottheiten aus dem Buch Deities & Demigods der 1. Edition, teilweise umbenannte oder sie modifizierte, mit dem Ziel, am Ende jeder Gottheit eine der Äußeren Ebenen oder einer äußere planare Schicht zu geordnet zu haben, das Ergebins wird bis heute als die Große Rad Kosmologie bezeichnet. In dieser Hinsicht wurde das Faerûnische Pantheon, mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf das "Große Rad" zu erschaffen, entwickelt. Wie in der ersten und zweiten Edition beschrieben, war das Große Rad ein komplexer, vergleichsweise weltoffener Kosmos, an dem die Götter der viele Welten und Pantheons sich vermischten, in der sich der Glaube und die Blutlinien in einer Ansammlung von Äußeren Ebenen mit überwiegend durch die polaren Kräfte des Gesetzes, Chaos, Gut und Böse wiederspiegelte. So kam es, dass Lliira und die griechische Göttin Hekate sich über die Liebe zum sumerischen Gott Enki stritten, oder dazu, dass man die Arbeit an einem Lustschloss durch die aztekischen Götter Xochipilli und Tlazoteotl betrieb. Das stammte alles aus der 1. Edition, lange vor der Veröffentlichung des Planescape-Settings im Jahr 1994. Auf den göttlichen Gefilden bemerkte man eine Reihe von Allianzen zwischen den Göttern aus Toril und denen der anderen Welten, zum Beispiel zwischen der ursprünglichen Mystra und Wee Jas aus Oerth. Im Roman Tymora's Luck, endet ein Plot mit einem Gott von Toril damit das Götter aus Krynn involviert wurden. In der 3. Edition wurde die Kosmologie der Vergessene Reiche rückwirkend angepasst und die Weltenbaum Kosmologie ersetzte die Große Rad Kosmologie. Es erfolgte keine regeltechnische Erklärung für die Veränderungen, die viele der Reiche der Götter verschob um sie in Pantheons oder Themengebiete zu gruppieren anstelle sie nach Gesinnung zu ordnen. Dennoch fanden viele der Ebenen die man aus dem Großem Rad kannte in den offiziellen Produkten weiter Erwähnung. Zum Beispiel, im Opfer der Witwe erzählt Cavatina, dass Vhaerauns Reich in Carceri (Tarterus) und Eilistraee in Svartalfheim liegt. Und im Spieler-Handbuch Faerûn werden die Begriffe Innere- und Äußere Ebenen immer noch verwendet, auch wenn sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr als konzentrische Sphären gedacht sind. Grundstruktur Konkrete Details der Großen Rad Kosmologie wurden durch die unterschiedlichsten Erweiterungen im Laufe der ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Edition des Spiels verändert, wie es ein wenig bei den Beschreibungen der zweiten Edition bei den konzentrischen Sphären passierte. Im Zentrum lag die Primäre Materielle Ebene (Die erdähnlichen alternativ Welten), welche jeweils von einer Ätherischen Ebene (Nebelartiges Reich aus Ur-Materie) umgeben wurde. Außerhalb der Primären und den Ätherischen, lagen die Inneren Ebenen, auch Elementarebenen genannt, die ihre eigene Struktur basierend auf eine Spähe besaßen. Danach folgte die Astralebene, welche die Primären Materielle Ebene mit allen anderen Ebenen verband (Und die Ätherische Ebene umgehend) und auch die letzen Sphären, die Äußeren Ebenen. Die Äußeren Ebenen, auch als die Ebenen der Macht bezeichnet, waren 16 Ebenen die ringförmig angelegt waren (Das Große Rad) und sich hauptsächlich über ihre Gesinnung definierten und von einer 17. neutralen Ebene, der Konkordanten Opposition umgeben wurde. Die Inneren Ebenen bestanden aus den 6 Haupt-Elementarebenen (Erde, Feuer, Luft, Wasser, Negative Energie, Positive Energie), den 4 Para-Elementarenebenen (Rauch, Magma, Schlamm und Eis) und den 8 Quasi-Elementarenebenen (Blitz, Strahlung, Mineralien, Staub, Vakuum, Asche, Dampf und Salz). Man konnte sie sich als Ebenen an der Oberfläche einer Kugel die mit positver Energie am Nordpol, mit negativer Energie am Südpol und Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft am Äquator in gleichen Abständen zu einander vorstellen. Die Para-Elementarenebenen konnte man zwischen den Verbinungen von Feuer, Erde, Wasser und Luft finden (Magma lag beispiesweise zwischen Feuer und Erde). Vier der Quasi-Elementarenebenen wurden zwischen den Verbinungen der Positiven Energieebene und den vier Elementen gefunden werden (Dampf lag beispielsweise zwischen der Positiven Energieebene und Wasser). Die anderen vier Quasi-Elementarenebenen konnte man wiederum zwischen der Negativen Energieebene und den vier Elementen ausmachen (Vakuum lag beispielsweise zwischen der Negativen Energieebene und Luft). Die inneren Ebenen wurden von den Ätherischen Ebenen umgeben, welche sie wiederum mit der Primären Materiellen Ebene verbanden. Halbebenen waren, in der 2. Edition, Ebenen von begrenzter Größe innerhalb einer Ätherischen Ebene. Möglicherweise waren sie Schöpfungen von extrem mächtigen Zauberern, Technologien, oder Halbgöttern haben oder entstand möglicherweise indem große Klumpen von Ur-Materie anfingen sich von der Ätherischen Ebene zu entfernten und sich schlussendlich von ihre trennten. Halbebenen konnten in sich selbst zusammenbrechen, sich wieder mit ihrer Mutterebene, der Ätherischen, vereinigen oder mit einer Inneren Ebene oder der Primärebene verschmelzen. Jede Halbebene hatte seine eigenen Regeln bezüglich der Schwerkraft, Sicht, Magie und den materiellen Gegebenheiten. Die Primäre Materielle Ebene berührte sowohl die Astralebene als auch ihre Ätherische Ebene, obwohl sich diese Ebenen in der 2. Auflage der Kosmologie nicht mehr untereinander berührten. 1994 wurde das Planescape-Setting veröffentlicht und veränderte die alternativen Primären Materiellen Ebenen zu einer einzigen Ebene, die aus den unzähligen Kristallkugeln des Spelljammer-Settings bestand, Kugeln die mit Sternen befleckt waren, die alle selbst ein eigenes Planetensystem enthielten. Die Kristallkugeln enthielten Realmspace, der das Vergessene Reiche-/Forgotten Realms-Setting beinhaltete; Greyspace, welcher das Greyhawk-Setting beinhaltete und Krynnspace, der das Dragonlanze-Setting enthielt. Die Kugeln wurden vom Phlogiston, einem vielfarbigen Chaos das über der Macht aller Götter stand, umgeben. Ätherische Ebenen In der Großen Rad Kosmologie hatte jede Primäre Materielle Ebene seine eigene Ätherische Ebene, in der nichts fest war, darunter Lebewesen, ihre Besitztümer, Waffen und Rüstungen. Alles Metall wurde ätherischen Metall, Fleisch wurde zu ätherischen Fleisch, Stein ätherischer Stein etc. Die Ätherische Ebene berührte die Primärebene an allen Stellen und band sie an die inneren Ebenen, die Verbindungen waren aber keine abrupten Übergänge wie zur / von der Astralebene, sondern ein stufenartiger Prozess in den man als das Grenzätherische bezeichnete. Wenn man die Ätherische Ebene wie ein Ozean betrachten würde, könnte eine Person in der Grenzätherischen in der Brandung am Ufer stehen, unsichtbar für diejenigen auf dem Land, aber in der Lage, sie und ihre Umwelt schemenhaft zu sehen betrachten. Man könnte an der Küste entlang reisen sich in der Brandung weiter aufhalten, einen Schritt zurück an jeder anderer Stelle am Land unternehmen, oder sich weg von der Küste in Richtung des Tiefätherischen zu bewegen. Ein dampfförmiger Schleier markierte den Übergang zwischen dem Grenzätherischen und den Tiefätherischen wobei jede Ebene ihre eigene Farbe hatte. Nachdem man das Tiefätherischen Durchlaufen hatte erreichte und den Schleier mit der Richtigen Farbe erreicht, trat man in das Grenzätherische der Zielebene ein. Durch den Einsatz von Magie (oder durch natürliche Fähigkeiten von Kreaturen von den man annimmt sie besäßen solche Fähigkeiten, wie Phasenspinnen) konnte man in das Ätherische abdriften und wie gewollt reisen. De Anziehungskräfte gab ein Gefühl von oben und unten, die Bewegung in jede Richtung war ebenso einfach und losgelassene Objekte verblieben im Schwebezustand . Die wirbelnde Ur-Materie oberhalb der Ätherischen Ebene könnte verwendet werden, um Halbebenen entstehen zu lassen, entweder durch natürliche Schwankungen ausgelöst oder durch den Eingriff von mächtigen Wesen. Die bekanntesten Halbebenen waren zu dieser Zeit die Halbebene der Schatten, die Halbebene der Zeit, die Halbebene des Elektro-Magnetismus und der vielleicht legendären die Halbebene der Gefangenschaft. Astrale Ebenen Die Astralebene wurde als unendliches Nichts, das nur von kleinen Inseln aus Materie, die von ihrer ursprünglichen Ebenen abgebrochen war und gelegentlichen Spalten von astralen Leitungen (so genannte Wurmlöcher oder Portale aus denen Wasser aus einem stürmischem Meer gespien wurde) unterbrochen wurde beschrieben. Die Astralebene verband die verschiedensten Primärebenen miteinander aber verband sie auch mit den ersten Schichten aller Äußeren Ebenen. Das Reisen in die Astralebene wurde in der Regel durch Zauber, Psionik, Gegenstände oder dem Farben Pool möglich gemacht und lies den physischen Körper zurück, während das astrale Selbst zum eigentlich Ziel reiste. Während dieses Transits, verband ein nahezu unzerstörbar Silberschnur, das eigene astrale Selbst mit dem physischen Körper. Wenn man auf einer anderen Ebene ankam, entstand einer neuer physischer Körper der aus den lokalen Materialien geformt wurde. Wurmlöcher verlinkten bestimmte Orten in den äußeren Ebenen miteinander, aber auch zu festen Standorten in den Primärebenen - diese Art des Transports ging vielleicht schneller, war aber wahrscheinlich noch gefährlicher, da der physische Körper direkt zu einem Ende geschickt wurde, der Körper so direkt der Umwelt ausgesetzt wurde und unklar war ob der Zielort bewacht wurde. Äußere Ebenen thumb|Das Große Rad und die Äußeren Ebenen|right|350px Die Äußeren Ebenen wurden der Gesinnung entsprechend organisiert, was man an dem Rad mit seinen Speichen, die strahlenförmig von der Mitte der wahren Neutralität angesiedelt waren, erkennen konnte. In der Abbildung rechts, sin die Ebenen die mit Gut assoziiert (manchmal auch als die oberen Ebenen bezeichnet) werden oberhalb der Linie, vom Nirvana bis zum Limbus, und die Böse-assoziierten Ebenen (manchmal auch als die unteren Ebenen beschrieben) verliefen unter der Linie. Ebenen mit die mit Gesetz verbunden waren, befanden sich auf der linken Seite der Linie, vom Elysium zum Hades, und Ebenen auf der rechten waren dem Chaos verbunden. Viele der Äußeren Ebenen wurden in Schichten - unzähligen Subregionen, die sich metaphysisch mit den anderen Schichten der Ebene überlappten. ;Der Abyss :Der Abyss war eine der chaotisch böse Ebene und die Heimat der Dämonen und einer scheinbar unbegrenzten Anzahl von anderen üblen Monstrositäten. Je stärker versucht wurde die Schwächen zu beherrschen, umso stärker verschworen sich die Schwächeren um die Stärkeren zu stürzen. Der Abyss hatte schätzungsweise 666 Schichten, aber es konnten tatsächlich eine unendliche Anzahl davon haben. Die erste Schicht wurde Pazunia (nach Pazuzu benannt, der am häufigsten hier zu finden ist) oder der Ebene der unendlichen Portale, oder der Palast der 1.001 Kämmern genannt. Es war ein unfruchtbares Land von staubigen Wüsten die von der einer roten Sonne versengt waren. ;Acheron :Acheron war zwischen Rechtschaffen Böse und Rechtschaffen Neutral ausgerichtet und war ein Ort in der Armeen der Äußeren Ebenen Schlachten nach dem Tode durchführten. Die vier Schichten (Avalas, Thuldanin, Tintibulus und Ocanthus) bestand aus jeweils großen Blöcken aus hartem Eisen-ähnliche Material in der Größe der Länder, die durch Luft driftete, sich wieder vereinte und für eine gewisse Zeit wieder trennte. Während sich die Blöcke berührten, konnten sich die Wesen von einem Block zum nächsten bewegen. Die Schwerkraft zog in Richtung der Mitte eines jeden Blocks. Siehe den Hauptartikel der Beschreibungen zu den Schichten von Acheron und den wenigen, die dort lebten oder dort es besuchten. ;Arkadia :Arkadia war zwischen Rechtschaffen Neutral und Rechtschaffen Gut angesiedelt und für seine Bäume bekannt. Die Bäume in Arkadia wuchsen in gepflegten Wäldern und reglementierten Obstgärten. Die Rinde war entweder Kupfer, Gold, Silber oder Eisen und die nie fallenden Blätter reichten von dunkelgrün bis feuerrot. Die Früchte dieser Bäume hatten magische Eigenschaften die wie magische Tränke wirkten wenn man sie aß. Arkadia hatte drei Schichten, Abellio, Buxenus, und eine dritte Schicht, von der aber nur sehr wenig bekannt war, einschließlich des Namens. ;Elysium :Elysium war eine Neutral Gute Ebene. Der weite, langsam fließende, zumeist befahrbare Fluss Okeanus, strömte durch alle vier Schichten (von Thalasia, Belierin, Eronia und Amoria) und dann zu den Fröhlichen Jagdgründen. Die meisten Behausung lagen entlang der fruchtbaren Ufern des Flusses, sickerten aber immer weiter davon weg. Isis, Ishtar, und Enlil nannten Elysium ihre Heimat. ;Die Frohen Jagdgründe :Außenstehende nannten es die Frohen Jagdgründe, aber das natürlich Wildleben, das meiste davon in der Lage zu sprechen, nannte es die Bestienländer und wurde nicht wirklich gejagt. Diese Ebene repräsentierte ideale des neutral gutem bis hin zum chaotisch gutem. Jede der drei Schichten (Krigala, Brux und Karasuthra) war groß und dicht bewaldet , beinhaltete aber Lebensrum für alle Kreaturen: Mammuts, Vögel, Fische, Reptilien, Insekten, Wirbellose und deren gigantischen Vertreter. Skerrit der Zentauren -Gott war ebenso wie die Bestienfürsten hier beheimatet. ;Gehenna :Diese Ebene lag zwischen Neutral Böse und Rechtschaffen Böse in der Gesinnung. Jede der vier Schichten (Khalas, Chamada, Mungoth und Krangath) war mit Bergen und rauchigen, brennenden Vulkanen ohne Stamm und Gipfel durchzogen - alles war auf oder in den Seiten dieser Berge gefurcht und die Anziehungskraft war verhielt sich bei einem 45°-Winkel wie bei gerader Bodenlage. Tiefere Schichten waren weniger warm und besaßen weniger vulkanische Aktivität bis man zu Krangath kam, welches weder natürliches Licht oder Hitze aufzeigte. ;Gladsheim :Gladsheim war zwischen Chaotich Gut und Chaotisch Neutral angesiedelt und war Heimat des nordischen Pantheons (von dem Tyr ein Mitglied war), welches, eine gewisse tendenzielle chaotische Verhaltensweise aufzeigte, effektiv hatte es fast komplett die Kontrolle über die drei Schichten der Ebene. Der erste Name im Reich ist die erste Schicht, Asgard, gefolgt von Muspelheim und Nidavellir. Wie auch der Berg Olympus in Olympus, war die "Weltenesche" Yggdrasil ein Hauptbestandteil der Ebene, ein Baum der Wurzel und Zweige in der Primären Materiellen Ebene besaß wo die nordischen Götter genauso wie Niflheim im Hades bekannt war. Gottheiten der Vergessenen Reiche waren hier zum Teil auch beheimatet, zu ihnen zählten Aerdrie Faenya, Sharess (in ihrem Aspekt Bast), Surtr, Thrym und Tyr. ;Hades :Hades, auch als die Graue Weite bekannt, war eine neutral böse Ebene und Heimat der Dämonen. Die drei Schichten von Hades waren Oinos, Niflheim und Pluton. Pluton wurde fälschlicherweise immer wieder als Hades bezeichnet. Die Schichten wurden auch aus gutem Gründen "Dunkelheiten" genannt; es waren Reiche Leer von jeder Emotion, Hoffnung oder Frieden - graues Land und grauer Himme überall, ohne Sonne, Mond oder Jahreszeiten um die Monotonie zu brechen. Anthraxus herrschte hier in seiner mächtigen Festung, der Khin-Oin. ;Die Konkordante Opposition :Die Konkordante Opposition, auch als freundliche Opposition, die Außenländer, Gottesland, oder einfach als das Land bezeichnet, war eine Ebene der Neutralität. Es waren viele göttliche Reiche auf dieser Ebene zu finden, darunter die Kavernen der Gedanken, Ilsensines Reich; dem Hof des Lichtes, Shekinesters Reich; die Zwergenberge, welches das Reich von Dumathoin, Vergadain und Dugmaren Leuchtmantel bildete; Annams Verstecktes Reich; Semuanyas Sumpf, Sheela Peryroyls Blühende Gärten, Thoths Anwesen, Oghmas Haus des Wissens, Silvanus Reich der Sommereiche, Gonds Reich Wunderheim und Ubtaos Labyrinth des Lebens. ;Der Limbus :Der Limbus war eine Chaotisch Neutral Ebene und Heimat der Githzerai und der Slaad. Die Ebene war total chaotisch: ein verdrehter, mit Quecksilber gefüllter Ort und Stücken und Klumpen von Gestein, Bäumen, den vier Elementen, ganzen Landschaften, starken Winden, scheinbar zufälligen Einschlüssen von Flüssigkeiten, Fester Materie oder Gas war anzutreffen. Intelligente Wesen konnten das Gegebene zu ihrem Zwecke missbrauchen und das Chaos in eine Form bringen wie es ihnen beliebt. Es wurde geglaubt, dass der Limbus fünf Schichten gehabt hatte, jedoch waren sie im großem und Ganzen alle gleich. Leira, Tempus und Fenmarel Mestarine waren hier beheimatet. ;Die Neun Höllen :Die Neun Höllen wurden auch Baator genannt und waren eine Rechtschaffen Böse gesinnte Ebene und Heimat der Teufel. Die neun Schichten waren: Avernus, Dis, Minauros, Phlegethos, Stygia, [[Malbolge, Maladomini, Cania (In neueren Überlieferungen oft anders buchstabiert) und Nessus, wobei sich jede in alle Richtungen ausbreitete und eigene Naturgesetzte und Materieeigenschaften besaß. Die Barrieren zwischen den Schichten waren am niedrigsten Punkt der obersten Schicht mit Punkten sehr hoch über der Oberflache der nächst niedrigeren Schichtverbunden, unabhängig davon ob dort eine Struktur vorhanden war oder nicht (Wie ein Berg oder ein hoher Turm). Einige unfassbar mächtige Wesen waren hier in Baator beheimatet, wie zum Beispiel Asmodeus, Mephistopheles, Baalzebul, Belial, Mammon und Tiamat. ;Nirvana :Nirvana war eine rechtschaffen neutral Ebene. Sie bestand aus nur einer Schicht, wo alles in perfekter Harmonie zueinander stand: zu gleichen Teilen Licht und Dunkel, Wärme und Kälte, und gleiche Anteile der vier bekannten Elementen. Die gesamte Ebene war mit in sich greifenden synchron drehenden Rädern gefüllt und maß in etwa 1.600 km im Durchmesser. Jede Schreibe hatte ihre eigene Schwerkraft, und drehte sich um einen kugelartigen Kern, so dass die Oberfläche des Rades bewohnt werden konnte. Auf dieser Ebene befand sich Helms Reich Immerwache, Psilofyrs Reich Mykelia, Amaunator hielt sich in der Ewigen Sonne auf, und Hoar im Hof des Untergangs. Dennoch fanden viele der Ebenen die man aus dem Großem Rad kannte in den offiziellen Produkten weiter Erwähnung. Zum Beispiel, im Opfer der Witwe erzählt Cavatina, dass Vhaerauns Reich in Carceri (Tarterus) und Eilistraee in Svartalfheim liegt. Und im Spieler-Handbuch Faerûn werden die Begriffe Innere- und Äußere Ebenen immer noch verwendet, obwohl die für die konzentrische Sphären nicht weiter von Belang sind. ;Olympus/Arvandor :Zeitweise auch Arboria genannt, war Olympus/Arvandor eine Chaotisch Gut Ebene und Heimat des Griechischen- und elfischen Pantheons. Beide Reiche koexistierten an der obersten Schicht der Ebene am Gipfel ihrer jeweiligen Reiche. Das Hauptmerkmal war der Berg Olympus, ein gigantischer Berg der die griechischen Anteil der Ebene mit der Primären Materiellen Ebene verband wo diese am mächtigsten waren. Diese astrale Landmarke erstreckte sich bis hin nach Gehenna, dem Hades und dem Tarterus aus. Die drei Ebenen wurden im Griechisch/Elfischen Olympus/Arvandor, Ossa/Aquallor und Pelion/Mithardir genannt. Etwas versteckt (so sagte man) lag das Reich von Nephthys. ;Pandemonium :Pandemonium war Ebene zwischen chaotisch neutraler und chaotisch böser Gesinnung und hatte keine natürlichen Einwohner dafür aber viele Immigranten, Exilanten, Verurteile oder Gefangene. Die gesamte Ebene war durch Passagen und Höhlen von denen man annehmen konnte, sie seien durch die konstanten Stürme und pressenden Flüsse in das Gestein gedrückt worden. Dämonen und Quasite lebten oder versteckten sich hier und Schattendämonen gab es in großer Anzahl ebenso. Talos war hier beheimatet, temporäre Besucher waren Loki aus Gladsheim und Loviatar aus Gehenna. Die vier Schichten waren: Pandesmos, Cocytus, Phlegethon und Agathion. ;Die Sieben Himmel :Die Sieben Himmel, auch als Sieben Berge der Göttlichkeit und des Gesetzes bezeichnet, waren eine Rechtschaffen Gut Ebene und Heimat der Archone. Die sieben Schichten Lunia, Mecuria, Venya, Solania, [[Mertion, Jovar und Chronias) waren so Gehaltvoll, das sich eine Reise als sehr abwechslungsreich herausstellen konnte - so konnte man zum Beispiel von einem Gebirge in das Gebirge nächste geraten. Jede Schicht glimmerte ihn ihrer eigenen sanften Farbe und war einzigartig in der Oberflächenbeschaffenheit. Die Sieben Himmel waren die Heimat von Bahamut, Yondalla und dem Zwergenvater Moradin. ;Tarterus :Der Tarterus war zwischen Chaotisch Böse und Neutral Böse angesiedelt. Jede der bekannten Schichten des Tarterus wurde als eine glühendes Kettenteil rötlicher Kugeln die sich unendlich ausdehnten beschrieben. Jede Kugel der obersten Schichten hatte die Größe einer Primären Materiellen Ebene und wurde nach unten hin sukzessive Kleiner mit jeder Schicht. Die Kugeln der "inneren" Schichten konnte man als nestähnlich ansehen, hingegen glich die der "äußeren" Schichten dem Prinzip der Matryoshka dolls. Die Gefährten von Mithrilhalle besuchten im Roman Der Magische Stein den Tarterus. ;Die Zwillingsparadiese :Die Zwillingsparadiese waren in der Gesinnung zwischen Rechtschaffen Gut und Neutral Gut zu finden. Die beiden Schichten (Shurrock und Dothion) wurden als von oben herab aneinander hängend beschrieben, wobei sie sich etwa 30 km (Von Meeresspiegel zu Meeresspiegel) weit voneinander befanden und die gleiche Hemisphäre teilten. Die Anziehungskräfte waren dabei normal innerhalb der Schichten jedoch in entgegensetzen Richtungen. Die Zwillingsparadiese waren die Heimat von Garl Glittergold, Baervan Wildwanderer, Segojan Erdrufer und Flandal Stahlhaut aus dem gnomischen Pantheon. Innere Ebenen Die vier Elementarebenen, Erde, Feuer, Luft und Wasser, sowie die beiden Energieebenen, Negative Energie und Positive Energie, bezeichnete man als die sechs großen inneren Ebenen. Zwischen jedem Paar der zu sich benachbarten Elementarebenen befand sich eine Para-Elementarebene. Die acht Quasi-Elementarebenen wiederum waren zwischen den vier Elementarebenen und den beiden Energieebenen zu finden. Die vier Para- und acht Quasi-Elementarebenen ergaben zusammen die zwölf kleinen Inneren Ebenen, was in der Gesamtheit zu einer Anzahl von achtzehn Inneren Ebenen führte. Jeder Ebene wurde primär aus einer Art von Materie gebildet, jedoch konnten sich auch Anteile anderer innerer Ebenen darin wiederfinden (oder wurden von mächtigen Kräften in sie gebracht). Eines was alle innere Ebenen gemeinsam hatten, war die Tatsache, dass sie für fast alle Lebensformen feindlich ausgestattet waren, insbesondere denen aus der Primären Materiellen Ebene. ;Elementarebene der Luft :Diese Ebene war die wohl gastfreundschaftlichste für Wesen aus den Primärebenen da deren Grundsubstanz atmungsaktiv war und das Reisen sich einfach gestaltete. Die gesamte Ebene erschien wie ein Himmel aus dem klarstem Blau den man an einem Sommertag betrachtete, der nur gelegentlich von einigen Wolken oder Stürmen durchzogen war und darauf hinwies, dass sich auch andere Elemente im konstanten Wind der Elementarebene der Luft befinden würden. Stücke von solider Masse schwebten im Reich und wurden zur Heimat von fremd-planaren Kreaturen. Der offene Raum gehörte den Luftelementaren. Bahamut wurde nachgesagt, dass er hier ein Domizil besäße, aber auch von anderen Göttern anderer Pantheone. Akadi die Königin der frei-denkenden Elementare sollte angeblich in dem was man als Großen Trichter bezeichnete hausen, einem gigantischem Maelstrom der in der Lage war die bekannte Welt zu verschlingen. ;Elementarebene des Feuers :Die Elementarebene des Feuers war ein höllischer Ort, gefüllt mit jeder Art von Farbe von Flammen von der Kerze bis hin zu heiß-glühendem Stahl, alles brannte, ohne Brennstoffe zu benötigen, in abstrahlendem Licht und Hitze maximaler Stufe. Das meiste der ungeschützten Materie wurde von Flammen erfasst, jedoch überlebte vereinzelt einige Einschlüsse anderer Elemente an kalten Stellen, an denen die Temperatur der einer heißen weltlichen Wüste glich. Die bösen Efreets und ihre legendäre Messingstadt war hier zu finden. Die zwergenhaften Azer schürften das Basaltgestein welches die Feuer überlebte um daraus etwas zu fertigen. Kossuth, der tyrannische König der Feuerelementare lebte in seinem Reich, dem Palast der karminroten Säulen, im Zentrum des Reiches. ;Elementarebene der Erde :Als noch weniger gastfreundschaftlich wie die Elementarebene des Feuers kann man die der Erde bezeichnen, denn sie war so von hoher Dichte, das Bewegung nahezu unmöglich darauf war, es sei denn, Besucher hatten Segmente weniger fester Eigenschaften gefunden und Magie genutzt um dadurch zu reisen. Ohne Schutz wurden die Fremde wie eine Fliege im Bernstein unter erheblichem Druck vom umgebenen Gestein unter quasi luftfreien Verhältnissen eingeschlossen. Bewohner dieser Ebene waren die Xorn, die Crysmale und die Dao. Grumbar, der wohl größte und mächtigste Erdelementar lebte im großem Berg. Ogremoch, der Prinz der bösen Erdkreaturen, hatte seinen eigenen abgeflachten Berg in dessen die letzten Einschlüsse von Vakuum auf dieser Ebene zu finden waren. Die einzige Gottheit der Reiche die diese Ebene als Heimat bezeichnete war Geb die in den Kavernen unter den Sternen lebte. ;Elementarebene des Wassers :Als ein Ozean ohne Wasseroberfläche, besaß die Elementarebene des Wassers in allen Richtungen einheitliche Druckverhältnisse und es fühlte sich für Wesen so an, als befänden sie sich nur wenige Meter unterhalb der Oberfläche von bekannten Gewässer auf der Primärebene, und tatsächlich war es sogar in das gleiche seichte Licht gehüllt wie man es kannte. Der Salzgehalt des Wassers variierte je nachdem im welchem Verhältnis man sich zur negativen Energieebene bewegte - pures Salz an den Verbindungsstellen zur Quasi-Elementarebene des Salzes und salzig wenn man sich davon weg bewegte, was reiner und frischer wurde wenn man sich der Mitte weiter näherte, dann zunehmend wärmer und unruhiger wurde wenn man die Quasi-Elementarebene des Dampfes erreichte. Einschlüsse anderer Elemente konnte man hier zwar finden, aber Besucher die Luft benötigten um zu atmen, mussten andere Wege finden sie zu erhalten. Zu den Einwohnern der Ebene zählten Wasser Nornen, Nereiden, Tritone und Mariden. Istishia war hier in ihrem Reich, im Zeitlosem Meer, beheimatet. In den Trüben Tiefen lebte Blibdoolpoolp. Shelluria war das Reich von Eadro und Persana. ;Positive Energieebene :Auch als die Positive Materielle Ebene und als Ebene des Lebens bekannt, war jedes Atom auf dieser Ebene mit intensiver Energie gefüllt und erzeugte Licht in einem breiten Spektrum. Bei einem ungeschützten Reisenden, sollte er den Energien der Ebene kontinuierlich ausgesetzt sein, wurden als erstes alle Wunden geheilt, dann erreichten die Zellen des Körpers ihr maximales Potenzial und explodierten schließlich um ein Teil der Ebene zu werden, was alles eine Angelegenheit von Minuten darstellte. Alle nicht-magischen oder nicht-lebenden Materialien wurde schnell zerstört. Die einzigen bekannten Bewohner dieser Ebene waren die unergründlichen Xag-ya, die gemessen an den Standards der primären materiellen Ebene geistlos erschienen, jedoch mussten sie Intelligenz besitzen, da sie als lokaler Wegweiser oder Wächter agierten wenn sie zu anderen Ebenen herbei gerufen wurden. Wo sich die Positive Energieebene metaphysisch mit den vier großen elementaren Ebenen, Luft, Feuer, Erde und Wasser schnitt, entstanden die Quasi-Elementarebenen des Blitzes, der Strahlung, der Mineralien und des Dampfes. ;Negative Energieebene :Auch bekannt als die Negative Materielle Ebene oder der Ebene des Todes, war alles in dieser Ebene war von jeder Materie entleert und Energien ließen eine Kälte entstehen, die eine dunkles Reich mit Strukturen aus physischer, fester Schwärze errichteten. Jeder ungeschützter Besucher wurde unmittelbar krank, wurde ausgedörrt und starb in nur wenigen Minuten. Magische Lichtquellen war es nur schwerlich möglich die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen und nicht-magisches Material kollabierte in Staub und vereinigte sich mit der Schwärze. Viele Untote zogen ihre animierenden Kräfte aus der Negativen Energieebene die es ihnen erlaubte Lebenskräfte von den Lebenden auszusaugen. Die einzigen bekannten Bewohner dieser Ebene waren die mysteriösen Xag-ya, die analog zu den Xag-ya in der Positiven Energieebene existierten, aber auch andere Spezies von "Energiefressern" die man auch als Trillochs bezeichnete, die wohl aus einer längst absorbierten Halbebene stammten, lebten hier. Wo sich die Negative Energieebene metaphysisch mit den vier großen elementaren Ebenen, Luft, Feuer, Erde und Wasser schnitt, entstanden die quasi-elementaren Ebenen des Vakuums, der Asche, des Staubes und des Salzes. ;Para-Elementarebene des Rauches :Zwischen der Elementarebene der Luft und der Elementarebene des Feuers lag die Para-Elementarebene des Rauches. Es erschien als eine faul-riechende Wolke, die angenehmer zu riechen schien wenn man auf die Ebene der Luft zuging, oder wärmer und heller wenn man sich der Ebene des Feuers näherte. Rauchpartikel machte das Atmen schwierig was zum Ersticken führen konnte, weshalb Besucher sich entsprechend ausrüsten mussten. Eischlüsse von Luft waren eine willkommende Hilfe und Einschlüsse aus Feuer wiederum sahen wie frei schwebende Feuerbälle aus. Dem kosmologischem Modell zufolge, berührte die Para-Elementarebene des Rauches die Ebene der Luft, des Feuers, des Quasi-Elementarebene des Blitzes, der Strahlung, des Vakuums und der Asche, und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. Keine nennenswerten Anführer auf der Ebene sind bekannt, bis auf einen Namen: Ehkahk. ;Para-Elementarebene der Magma :Zwischen der Elementarebene des Feuers und der Elementarebene der Erde lag die Para-Elementarebene der Magma. Sie war ein großer See geschmolzener Lava die überall überschwappte und in Richtung der Elementarebene des Feuers zunehmend gasförmig wurde, oder eindickte bis sie fester Fels wurde wenn es in Richtung der Elementarebene der Erde verlief. Das Atmen war schwierig bis hin zu unmöglich und verhielt sich schlechter werdend. Einschlüsse von Erde sahen wie Säulen aus Granitgestein oder rau geschlagenen Stein der in Magma schwimmt aus. Die Para-Elementarebene der Magma berührte die Ebene des Feuer, der Erde, der Quasi-Elementarebene der Strahlung, der Mineralien, der Asche und der Staubes und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. Gelehrte konnten den Namen Chlimbia als möglichen Prinz der harschen Ebene ausmachen. ;Para-Elementarebene des Schlamms :Zwischen der Elementarebene der Erde und der Elementarebene des Wassers lag die Para-Elementarebene des Schlamms. Nahe zur Elementarebene der Erde sind Gestein und Schmutz eine klamme Masse, geht man in Richtung der Wasserebene klärt die Dicht zunehmend auf und geht ins Treibsandähnliche bis hin zu einer ausgedünnten matschigen Schlacke. Zauber und Geräte die es möglich machen Wasser zu atmen arbeiten in dieser Ebene normal. Einschlüsse von Wasser können unregelmäßiges blubbern im Matsch verursachen und die Einschlüsse von Erde ähneln soliden Erdklumpen im Schlamm. Die Para-Elementarebene des Schlamms berührte die Ebene des Wassers, der Erde, der Quasi-Elementarebene des Dampfes, der Mineralien, des Salzes und des Staubes und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. Auf der Schlammebene war die Heimatebene von Ghaunadaur, dem Schleimkessel. Der einzige andere Name der überliefert wurde der mit der Ebene in Verbindung gebracht wurde, war Bwimb, ein möglicher Prinz des Para-Elementaren Bösen. ;Para-Elementarebene des Eises :Zwischen der Elementarebene des Wassers und der Elementarebene der Luft lag die Para-Elementarebene des Eises. Vereinzelte Eisberge markierten die Grenzen zur Wasserebene hin, die aber zu feste Einrisse verbuchte und Höhlen bildete die sich immer häufiger in Form von Eisklippen formten wenn man sich der Luftebene näherte. Die Ebene teilte die stark eingeschränkte einfache Natur der Elementarebene der Erde, ließ aber dessen zerdrückenden Druckverhältnisse missen. Unzureichend geschützte Reisende wurden schnell für alle Zeiten in blankem Eis konserviert. Taschen von Wasser nahm die Form von unterirdischen Seen an, während Jene der Luft Eishöhlen beliebiger Form und Größe bildeten. Die Para-Elementarebene des Eises berührte die Ebene des Wassers, der Luft, des Quasi-Elementarebene des Dampfes, der Vakuums, des Salzes und des Blitzes und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. Cryonax der Prinz der kälte-nutzenden Kreaturen, erbaute Glas und seine massives Eisschloss, Felskristall auf der Ebene. ;Quasi-Elementarebene des Blitzes :An der Stelle wo die Positive Energieebene mit der Elementarebene der Luft zusammen traf, entstand die Quasi-Elementarebene des Blitzes. An der Grenze zur Luftebene war ein stets anhaltender Donnersturm am wüten, der mit konstanten Blitzeinschlägen zwischen ominösen dunklen Wolken durchzogen war. Die Atmosphäre war geprägt von scharfen Ozongeruch und einer ohrenbetäubenden Kakophonie von Donnerschlägen. Jede Form von elektrischer Entladung war hier zu finden: Blitze, Kugelblitze, Wolkenblitze, statische Schocks und das verhaltende glimmern von Elmsfeuer. Es wurde behauptet, dass quasi-elementare Wesen sich inmitten des Chaos tummelten. An der Grenze zu der Positiven Energieebene war ein kontinuierlicher Strom von elektrischer Energie der eine Wand reinen Leuchtens entlud. Dem Sphärenmodell entsprechend, berührte die Quasi-Elementarebene des Blitzes die Positive Energieebene, die Elementarebene der Luft, die Ebenen der Strahlung, des Rauches, des Dampfes und des Eises und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. ;Quasi-Elementarebene der Strahlung :Zwischen der Positiven Energieebene und der Elementarebene des Feuers lag die Quasi-Elementarebene der Strahlung in der alle Arten von Flammen und Feuer in ihrer hellsten Form zu finden war. Jede nur erdenklichen Farben der Verbrennung konnte hier in einem nirgendwo sonst so eindrucksvollen Feuerwerk beobachtet werden aber auch deren Bewohner waren in dieser Hinsicht brillant. Näherte man sich zunehmend der positiven Energieebene durchzogen Sphären, Wände und Linien von prismatischen Kräften die Ebene wobei das Licht zunehmend schärfer erschien und mehr ins kristalline überging bis es in einer blindmachenden Weiße endete und so auch das Ende des Reiches markierte. Zusätzlich zu der Ausrüstung die man benötigte, wenn man die Elementarebene des Feuers bereisen wollte, benötigte man Augenschutz um nicht permanent zu erblinden. Die Quasi-Elementarebene der Strahlung berührte die Positive Energieebene, die Elementarebene des Feuers, die Ebenen der Blitzes, des Rauches, der Mineralien und der Magma und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. ;Quasi-Elementarebene der Mineralien :Zwischen der Positiven Energieebene und der Elementarebene der Erde lag die Quasi-Elementarebene der Mineralien. Betrat man von der Grenze der Elementarebene der Erde aus die Ebene, waren stets Umwandelnden Einflüsse der Positive Energieebene insofern zu bemerken, da Kristalladern und metallhaltiges Erz das Gestein durchzogen, welches zu schwarzem Marmor wurde. Alle Arten von Edelsteinen und Metallen wuchsen in ihrer pursten Form und zierten den Marmor, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Gestein höchst fragil war und mit großer Energie vibrierte bis es irgendwann zerbarst und fluktuierende klippenförmige Grenzen zur [Energieebene|positiven Energieebene hin entstanden. Zusätzlich zu den ohnehin schon tödlichen und schweren Umständen der Elementarebene der Erde, waren hier noch andere Herausforderungen zu meistern. Scharfkantiges Kristall konnte Besucher die nicht hier beheimatet waren, leicht schwere Schnitte zufügen wollten sie die Ebene durchqueren. Typischerweise waren die insektenartigen Bewohner bildhübsche juwelenbesetzte Kreaturen mit scharfen eckigen Merkmalen. Die wohl größte aller Gefahren für alle Wesen die hier nicht in der Ebene beheimatet waren, war die Fossilierung. Umso länger man in der Ebene war, umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit das die Kräfte die auf die Mineralien einwirkten, den Besucher in Stein (Wenn man Glück hatte) verwandeln oder in Kristall transformieren würde der mit Adern von Granit und Edelsteinen durchzogen wurde. Magischer Schutz vor Versteinerung half nicht vor der Fossilierung. Zusätzlich noch, erzeugten alle sich formenden Kristalle einen enormen Druck und die nicht vorhandenen Anziehungskräfte der Ebene ermöglichte immer das plötzliche zusammenbrechen setzte man normalen atmosphärischen Kräften oder Gravitation aus. Die Quasi-Elementarebene der Mineralien berührte die Positive Energieebene, die Elementarebene der Erde, die Ebenen der Strahlung, der Magma, des Dampfes und des Schlamms und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. ;Quasi-Elementarebene des Dampfes :An der Stelle wo die Positive Energieebene mit der Elementarebene des Wassers zusammen traf, entstand die Quasi-Elementarebene des Dampfes. Die Temperatur dieser Ebene variierte zwischen kalt und fast kochender Hitze, wobei die unterschiedlichsten Zustände von Dunst, Nebel und Dampf entstand. Die gesamte Ebene wurde mit einem soften glühen was zu einem strahlenden Blendlicht ansteigen konnte wenn man sich der positiven Energieebene näherte erfüllt. Luft atmende, Lungen benutzende Kreaturen fanden es schwer aus der feucht-schwülen dampfigen Luft genügend Sauerstoff einzuatmen und wurden durch Wasser was sich in den Lungen sammelte noch zusätzlich verlangsamt. Insgesamt gesehen war es aber die wohl für Lebewesen am freundlichsten gesinnte Quasi-Elementarebene. Dem Sphärenmodell entsprechend, berührte die Quasi-Elementarebene des Dampfes die Positive Energieebene, die Elementarebene des Wassers, die Ebenen der Mineralien, des Schlamms, des Blitzes und des Eises und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. ;Quasi-Elementarebene des Vakuums :Zwischen der Negativen Energieebene und der Elementarebene der Luft lag die Quasi-Elementarebene des Vakuums. Wie auch in anderen Ebenen, gelten auch hier nicht die Standard Naturgesetze. Nähert man sich der Negativen Energieebene wurde die Luft dünner, die Temperatur und die Druckverhältnisse verblieben aber unverändert, selbst wenn man sich der Region des perfekten Vakuums näherte - jedoch war da rein gar nichts vorhanden. Zauber die Schutz vor den Elementen geben sollten, schützten nicht vor dem vollkommenen Fehlen der Elemente. Selbst die Lebewesen aus den benachbarten Ebenen konnten hier nicht lange überleben, da sie damit begannen ihre eigene Existenz zu verschlingen um am Leben zu bleiben. Das seichte Licht was von der Elementarebene der Luft abstrahlte verschwamm zu einem absolutem Schwarz am Grenze zur Negativen Energieebene. Unsichtbare Kreaturen huschten durch das glimmern, jedoch aus welchem Grunde, ist nicht bekannt. Die Quasi-Elementarebene des Vakuums berührte die Negative Energieebene, die Elementarebene der Luft, die Ebenen des Rauches, der Asche, des Eises und des Salzes und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. ;Quasi-Elementarebene der Asche :Zwischen der Negativen Energieebene und der Elementarebene des Feuers lag die Quasi-Elementarebene der Asche. Bewegte man sich von der Elementarebene des Feuers kohlten die letzten Aschestücke aus und hinterließen kalte Brandrückstände die in der düsteren Atmosphäre herum hingen. Die Temperatur sank schnell auf Eiseskälte, alles Licht von der Feuerebene gesandt, verschwandt schnell aus der Sicht, wich der sich zunehmend verdickenden Asche umso mehr man sich der Negativen Energieebene näherte. Die Sicht wurde stark eingeschränkt und das Atmen war nahezu unmöglich ohne geeignete Unterstützung von irgendeiner Art. Diese Ebene saugte die Wärme aus den Kreaturen die eine Körpertemperatur oberhalb des Gefrierpunktes besaßen, speziell den Ausgeburten des Feuer, des Rauchs und der Magma, die in minutenschnelle verstarben. Kreaturen der Asche mieden die Wärme, da ihre Körper in Ascheklumpen explodieren konnten sobald sie Raumtemperatur erreichen würden. Die Quasi-Elementarebene des Vakuums berührte die Negative Energieebene, die Elementarebene des Feuers, die Ebenen der Magma, des Staubes, des Rauches und des Vakuums und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. ;Quasi-Elementarebene des Staubes :An der Stelle wo die Negative Energieebene mit der Elementarebene der Erde zusammen traf, entstand die Quasi-Elementarebene des Staubes. Von den Grenzen der Elementarebene der Erde aus, die Erde und das Gestein krachte und spaltete sich in immer schmaler werdende Stücke, verlor an Kohäsion und an Variantenreichtum bis nur noch feiner Sand übrig war. Zur gleichen Zeit wurden die Druckverhältnisse die man von der Erdebene aus kannte, ins normale reduziert, auch wenn atmungsaktive Atmosphäre nicht zu finden war. Ging man weiter, wurde die Körner feiner und vielen auseinander, die schwarze Leere zwischen dem Staubpartikeln wuchs an bis sich am Ende alles auflöste bis nur noch negative Energie übrig blieb. Die Trennungs- und Auflösungserscheinungen dieser Ebene verhielt sich auf alles Festes, was dem ohne Schutz ausgeliefert wurde. In nur wenigen Minuten, wurden hier nicht beheimatete Gegenstände und Kreaturen, inklusive der von benachbarten Inneren Ebenen die partiell Fest waren, sackten sie zusammen und vielen in Teile auseinander in der sie nicht lange in der Lage waren zu überleben. Die Quasi-Elementarebene des Staubes berührte die Negative Energieebene, die Elementarebene der Erde, die Ebenen des Schlamms, des Salzes, der Magma und der Asche und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. ;Quasi-Elementarebene des Salzes :Zwischen der Negativen Energieebene und der Elementarebene des Wassers lag die Quasi-Elementarebene des Salzes. Betrat man diese Ebene von der Wasserebene aus, wurde das salzarmer Wasser schnell vom konzentriertem Salzwasser gesättigt, nur um später in solide und schließlich harte kristalline Salzklumpen zu enden. Alles Wasser wurde schnell absorbiert oder verdampfte und die Klumpen verschmolzen zu festen Salzblöcken die sich immer weiter formten bis sie einer großen Klippe zu der Negativen Energieebene hin entsprachen. Alle ungeschützten Wesen die Wasser beinhalteten dehydrierten schnell bis ihre vertrockneten Überreste schließlich vom Salz ummantelt wurden. Die Bewohner dieser Ebene fürchteten sich vor Wasser in beliebiger Menge, weil es dazu führen würde, dass sie sich selbst auflösen könnten, oder sollten sie darin eintauchen sie umbringen könnte. Die Quasi-Elementarebene des Salzes berührte die Negative Energieebene, die Elementarebene des Wassers, die Ebenen des Eises, des Vakuums, des Schlamms und des Staubes und konnte direkt durch die Ätherische Ebene erreicht werden. Kategorie:Kosmologisches Modell Kategorie:Kosmologie